


Tiredness

by Nevalanti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevalanti/pseuds/Nevalanti
Summary: [SPOILER] From lesson 16. This is the first time I've wrote -and publish- a work in english.NO BETA, YOLO.Since Belphegor was order from Diavolo to complete all the tasks he couldn’t work in he was constantly crashing at MC room and Beel doesn’t feels really comfortable with it.Genderless MC.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Tiredness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first time to writte a story -and publish it- in english so I'm quite nervous, basically I tried to adapt the way I narrate from spanish to english AND IT WAS SO TOUGH, specially because my vocabulary for this kind of thing it is practically non existent.  
> I'll appreciate every constructive comment, thanks in advance!

Another day ended in the Royal Academy of Diavolo, the student from the human world was lazily pulling their bag onto their shoulders, it was a tiring day… honestly it has been a tiring week; since Belphegor reintegrated to his life as student he had to submit all the tasks he couldn’t do… and first and logical thing he made was to ask help to the exchange student who lives with he and his brothers in the House of Lamentation which lead to every day after classes they have to help the seventh born.

Sighed, they weren’t feeling lively at all and it was kind of hard to be lively when the sleep hours were reduced considerably, it was barely paying attention to their class and their appetite was almost gone… they didn’t want to go to the dorms because they knew that Belphegor would stick to them soon as they crossed that door. Sighed, again, and decided to look for a bench to sit in it, once finally found it they practically throw themselves into it and reset their neck in the edge of the bench’s back then slowly close their eyes trying to recover their usual energy or the energy the brothers are used to see on the human.

\- MC? – They frowned. What a timing. They open their eyes just to find a worried amethyst look – What’s wrong? You look weak, more than usual– a little smile formed in their lips; it was him.  
\- I’m just tired, Beel – he sat beside MC looking at them with concern.  
\- Hey… lately you haven’t been eating like usual... Are you OK?  
\- Yeah… I just… don’t feel like eating – he silently opened his bag and pull out a bag of chococrunch.  
\- Do you want some? – he asked. Alright there were two weirds things that no one would ever expected, one: the avatar of gluttony sharing his food and two: HE WAS SHARING HIS FAVOURITE SNACK?!. It was hard to not be moved with that gesture, but they refused it with a head movement.  
\- I really appreciate, Beel, but I really don’t feel like eating – Beel’s face was a poem – I think if a reset a bit I’ll be fine  
\- Then… Lets go to the dorms – immediately they startled – MC?  
\- Sorry, I…  
\- Eh, you seem like you haven’t been sleeping well lately. You don’t seem so… oh – his words stopped abruptly as he realized what may be the cause – it’s Belphie, isn’t it? – they looked away trying to not face him – So he is – he sighed – Is about his tasks? You can just refuse to help him it it’s too tiring – they shook their head.  
\- But Beel, he  
\- You’re a human, you should take care of yourself – he took his D.D.D. out and texted, then he looked at MC again – I’ll take care of you for today and don’t worry about Belphie, Satan will help him and – he made a pause to pick careful his next words - Today I’ll be staying in your room, just to be sure you’ll get a proper sleep.  
\- Beel… I  
\- Let’s go to the dorms. I’ll handle everything, okay? – those words made their heart tighten a bit. Then Beel took MC bag and waited for them to stand up.  
\- Alright, Beel. You win – the sixth born smiled victorious.

They walked to the House of Lamentation chit chatting, but soon as they crossed the doors umbral someone thrown their arms into MC neck hugging them.

\- MC, you’re back! – aaand here he was – You took to long, I was about to go out looking for you – Ahh, honestly no one would ever expected to see Belphegor like this with the human he almost k..  
\- I’m back, Belphie… - the avatar of sloth slowly broke the contact and gave them a puppy look.  
\- You’ll be helping me today, right? – OH NO, THOSE EYES.  
\- Belphie – that was the first time Beelzebub spoke – Satan will be helping you today with your tasks – Belphegor raised an eyebrow.  
\- I didn’t ask for Satan’s help, moreover, MC agreed to help me with my tasks. Isn’t it right, MC? – he asked with a smile to the weak human student  
\- MC is a human; they need to rest – his face was totally serious… it was like to be looking to Lucifer’s usual face.  
\- So? I can take care of them – the twins were looking hostile to each other.  
\- Not today. You have tasks to deal with.  
\- I can do them later, I’ll care of MC, righ  
\- I said not today, Belphegor – his voice sounded deep and menacing it was ten times menacing than when he asked for his custard. Belphegor chuckled a bit then stared at him with a serious look.  
\- Beel, did I heard correctly? are you refusing to give me something? – the twins were looking to each other without blinking refusing to step back.  
\- Maybe I shoul… - MC tried to talk, but in that moment someone else had step in the discussion  
\- Ah, there you are, Belphie. I was looking for you – saved by the bell. Luckily Satan showed up, MC didn’t say it, but they were thanking him in every language they know. Belphegor looked at his older brother with an annoying look  
\- Satan – said unamused.  
\- I guess this settles it – the ginger smiled to his twin – thanks Satan, let’s go, MC – the tension reminded in the air until they abandoned the hallway. Beel walked into the kitchen with MC behind, it wasn’t odd that the first thing he would do was going to the kitchen, MC took their water bottle out of their bag and refilled it – Ready? – he asked, MC just nodded and walked to their room.

Soon as they arrived at the room MC sat in their bed and dropped their weight on, sighing. The twin’s confrontation was so unconfutable to presence and it was inevitable to feel guilty… the brothers discussed because they couldn’t refuse Belphie, it was frustrating, only if they have said something earlier Beel wouldn’t discussed with his precious twin. They rolled on the bed just to take a pillow and hug it, MC was a mere human, a stranger and they knew what Belphie means to Beel… maybe the sleep privation was making them more sentimental and that might be the reason why a knot was formed in their throat and tears were treating to fall by their cheeks.

\- MC – right, right, right. He was in their room. Luckily MC wasn’t facing him.  
\- Hm? – tried to make the less noise possible otherwise he would notice that something wasn’t right.  
\- Are you feeling unwell? – this time his voice sounded near. After that they could feel de presence of another weight in the bed. Beel had sat behind them – hey…  
\- I-I’m so-sorry – they stutter, immediately the avatar of gluttony put a hand in their shoulder and made them face him MC buried their face in the pillow.  
\- What is it MC? Are you hurt? – he was nervous, he really didn’t know what to do in these situations. He put a hand in MC forehead – Please say something - he sounded frustrated and a bit… scared? - Maybe we should tell Lucifer… - as a response MC shake their head.  
\- I made you fight with Belphie, I’m sorry – Beel sighed relived, then he ruffled their hair and slowly tried to take the pillow from them – no…  
\- MC, look at me – as a response he got a head movement – I’m not angry.  
\- Re-Really?  
\- Yup, come on, look at me – MC lifted their face from the pillow just to see Beelzebub giving them a little smile. When their eyes meet he gently pulled the hairs from MC face – I’m not angry. At some point Belphie and I would fight… it’s meant to be like that – his voice and look become serious, he turned his eyes away meanwhile he was saying those words.  
\- Why would you guys fight for? – he took a while to answer, he exhalate and turn his gaze on MC again.  
\- I brought you a pudding, at least you can eat it, right? I don’t recall you eating this morning and I didn’t see you at the lunch break – MC pouted; he avoided the question.  
\- I can eat it… I guess – murmured, they sat in the bed meanwhile Beelzebub handed the pudding. They took it and soon they put their hand on the lid read: _Property of Beelzebub. You eat it, you die._ MC swallowed and shivered a bit recalling that night events – After all maybe I shouldn’t – the sixth born looked at them and frowned.  
\- What?  
\- It… has your name on it, I don’t think I shoul  
\- I gave it to you – he interrupted – I won’t do that – he pointed the lid of the pudding – you can have it – MC still stared at him with doubt – I really mean it.

MC didn’t hesitated anymore and opened the pudding and started to eat, then their blushed… he seriously shared some food with them, he doesn’t even share with his brothers -and honestly he tends to took his brothers’ foods whenever they aren’t watching their plates, Levi was his usual victim-

\- MC? – he called their name – It’s already gone – he pointed to the empty pudding. When…? - now you’re hungry? – he asked with a bright smile.  
\- I… I think so… - he instantly offered a sandwich - can I have just a bit? – he nodded and gave them a half of it – thanks, Beel – MC smiled and eat slowly. The demon was busy eating his food, but he would often peek at MC just to check how they were doing. Once the half of the sandwich was gone MC stared at the pillows, they looked awfully comfortable.  
\- You can sleep if you want, MC  
\- You don’t mind it? – he negated with a head movement.  
\- You’re tired, aren’t you?  
\- I’ll take your word. I’m feeling sleepy – then MC got under the covers – I will deal with the uniform later – said between yawns.

MC fell sleep pretty quickly, Beelzebub founded himself smiling at the image. Quietly he stopped eating and watched them sleep, their face was so peaceful.

\- I… like you, MC.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo. How was it? honestly I think one of the hardest thing was to make me "think" in english, I'M SO UNUSED TO DO SO! and when I used "their, them or they" sometimes I got confused if I was using them in the right way, so I apologize if I made a mistake. 
> 
> Now that I'm thinking it maybe I should had used Grammarly (I'VE SEEN THAT AD SO MANY TIMES hahaha), but nah, YOLO.


End file.
